pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Techno-Bucket Zombie
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = File: Techno-Bucket_Zombie.jpg|thumb|The Technological-Super Bucket provides outstanding protection.]] |stat 1 title = Toughness: |stat 1 info = Machined |stat 2 title = Speed: |stat 2 info = Creeper |stat 3 title = Damage: |stat 3 info = Double Damage Bites |stat 4 title = Weakness: |stat 4 info = E.M.Peach |stat 5 title = Almanac: |stat 5 info = After the Robo-Cone, Zombie engineers began construction of the Technological Super Bucket. The pilot skillfully controls this mechanized super suit to progress the front lines while resisting damage. If only he could find the stick shift... |stat 6 title = Created by: |stat 6 info = Dalek2653}} The Techno-Bucket Zombie is a zombie encountered in Far Future in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time. Where he lacks in reach, he more than makes up for in health. Even though the metal plating weighs him down, he is capable of tearing through your Plants with the industrial teeth of the suit. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Machined SPEED: Creeper Even though the Technological Super Bucket is not capable of maintaining a high speed, he instead acts as a defensive wall to protect advancing zombies. Should he be the only zombie remaining, then he acts as the shock absorbers and resists your attacks to allow him to advance past your defenses. Damage: Double Damage Bites After the Robo-Cone, Zombie engineers began construction of the Technological Super Bucket. The pilot skillfully controls this mechanized super suit to progress the front lines while resisting damage. If only he could find the stick shift... Overview Techno-Bucket Zombie absorbs 150 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 25, 50, 75, 100 and 125 normal damage shots before dying at 150 normal damage shots. Appearances Far Future: Day 18, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies 'General' This zombie has extremely high health. You will need to have Plants good for dealing heavy damage or that are capable of freezing/slowing down. Although this zombie has no special abilities, his tough health could pose a threat. Melon-Pult is a possible option to deal damage. However, it is not the best option because despite its heavy damage, the Technological Super Bucket will most likely be able to stand up to it. Using a defensive Plant with a Bonk Choy behind it is a good way to deal easy damage quickly, but you have to be careful the defensive Plant doesn't get eaten. Most likely, a Wallnut will not be enough to stop this zombie. You will want to use a stronger defensive Plant or use Plant Food to increase the health. Along with the Bonk Choy strategy, using Spikeweed or Spikerock in front of the defensive Plant will allow you to get in even more damage at the same time. Slowing down this zombie could be a good plan so that he can't advance. Iceberg Lettuce or Sap-Fling are good ideas to use because they will slow down his advance even more so then he already moves. Boosting these Plants if necessary may be smart so that you won't have to worry about a multitude of these zombies. Plant Food on a Laser Bean or Citron will deal some heavy damage to this zombie and is a recommended option. Don't rely on this, however, unless you have Power Lily to replace the Plant Food. 'Terror from Tomorrow' This along with Robo-Cone Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies, Disco-Tron 3000, Bug Bot Imps and Gargantuar Prime will resist your attacks and devastate your lawn. If these mechanoid zombies are combined in a level, make sure you have Plants like E.M.Peach and Cherry Bomb or Jalapeno. You'll want some method of slowing down the zombies so that they cannot wreak havoc on your Plants. If you don't plan out your lawn well, then you may end up wasting coins and/or Power-ups. This is why Pea-shooting Plants are not recommended. Another thing to do is to avoid using the Mower Launch powerup. The Lawn Mowers are your last line of defense and should be conserved at all costs. Trivia • Though the Almanac entry for Robo-Cone Zombie says that the engineers did not remember about the Bucket until the construction was completed, they then constructed it later on • This zombie has the same health as the Gargantuar in the original game • Techno-Bucket Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie, Disco-Tron 3000, Mecha-Football Zombie, Pharaoh Zombie (if still in a sarcophagus), Pianist Zombie, Barrel Roller Zombie (if it has its barrel), Explorer Zombie (if its torch is still lit), the Gargantaurs and Dr. Zomboss' Zombots are the only zombies that are immune to the instant-kill effect of Chili Bean so far See Also Robo-Cone Zombie Category:Zombies